U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 to Jandacek, issued Jan. 25, 1977, discloses compositions containing liquid polyol fatty acid polyesters and anti-anal leakage agents. The anti-anal leakage agents Include solid fatty acids (melting point 37.degree. C. or higher) and their triglyceride and ester sources, specifically, edible C.sub.12 and higher saturated fatty acids; and edible, nonabsorbable, nondigestible solid polyol fatty acid polyesters having at least 4 fatty acid ester groups, wherein the polyol is selected from sugars and sugar alcohols containing from 4 to 8 hydroxyl groups and wherein each fatty acid group has from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms. Examples of solid anti-anal leakage agents specifically disclosed are stearic acid, hydrogenated palm oil, and sucrose octastearate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196 to Jandecek et al., issued Jan. 25, 1977, discloses the combination of liquid polyol polyesters, anti-anal leakage agents, and fat soluble vitamins selected from vitamin A, vitamin D, vitamin E and vitamin K.